Can You Play Chess With A Chespin? - Prologue
by Acen'daqua
Summary: There is no hope for the smallest Chespin. Or is there?


**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm m**

**THIRD! sorry just had to yell it when I saw what was what with X and Y I had to do this after publishing I saw two people beat me to the punch but I'm cool with it. So yes this is my take on the grassy starter Chespin hope you like it please review. Also I do not own Pokemon why do you keep assuming I do. I do however own Eridanus.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

_**Can You Play Chess With A Chespin?**_

Eridanus the Chespin was the youngest of four Chespin brothers the others were big and strong. Great fighters which are everything a Chespin yearns to be however at this time he didn't even own the name Eridanus which was bestowed on him by his trainer. Back then mama Chespin just called them Chespin Satu, Chespin Dua, Chespin Tiga, and… Chespin Kecil.

Perhaps it might be rude to simply number them down to tiny but the way of Chespin is odd always scurrying up and down trees gathering acorns and chesnuts plus their love of fighting so in a way it may have just been normal.

The one Kecil who would become Eridonus was in every way small tiny, the runt of the litter it didn't matter how you said it he was simply not big and strong like the others. Being such he was often picked on and bullied by his siblings and by other young fierce Chespin, but he never let it get him down not in the least.

Kecil loved to laugh and play games which he often did. This often caused his brothers and mama Chespin grief, but as much as he loved games he could not deny that he loved to fight like all Chespin do, of course due to his small size he never won a single fight. But he would always bounce back and try again.

Through the sparring which the young Chespin did constantly so as to earn favor of the caretaker even he could not deny what every Chespin in the woods wanted. To be picked to be some lucky trainers starter.

But every time the League worker who took care of them came by Kecil was always passed up, since he was so small the worker always thought him a baby though he did spar with the others he always lost. And in front of the Caretaker of course which is pretty darn humiliating, thus he was always sent back to mama and their home in the tree disappointed again.

It was always a show when the caretaker came around, young proud Chespin would spar all around him so as to be picked it made his job easier having only to pick the victors. When he saw the sight he always felt pity for the Caretakers of the bookish Froakie and lax Fennekin as they had to be sorted through to find suitable partners.

But then again many Chespin were returned by the professors aides after the young trainers started on journeys, seeing as most new trainers now a day were choosing the smug but powerful Fennekin and even the easygoing friendly Froakie would get picked more often.

Perhaps the young and proud Chespin needed to take a lesson in calming down and putting on a smile, look cute or something. But that was not there way if a Chespin was forced to look cute to be picked out they would sooner be returned to the forest which is usually what happened.

Most would anyway, but Kecil was desperate after eight times of being passed up. (The Caretaker came bi-monthly) Kecil was desperate and even though he was a friendly funny little guy it had never occurred to him to act himself when the picking time came. He always assumed sparring was the only way to be picked as it was the only way any Chespin had ever tried.

So when the time came around the desperate Chespin set his plan into action. That day of all days the the caretaker was eager to see a Chespin act other then the norm. And that was just what he got. The caretaker had been doing his job for many years after his own Pokémon journy he had setteled down agreeing to help the professor in caring for the Chespin in there home Forest.

He didn't like to boast but he had his stuff figured out and when it came to catching five special Chespin for the professor it was a cake walk. The caretaker always carried five poke balls with him for five lucky ones along with his own Skarmory just in case something happened. Now he leaned up against a tree the tree really. Though the forest held many trees home to many Pokémon.

None held a candle to the Chespin tree. A giant tree in the middle of the forest where the Chespin lived storing nus all over the tree in different nooks and crannies some said it helped it grow others wondered how the tree was still alive with so many burrows drilled into it by the Chespins. Now he leaned against it watching the dozen or so Chespin spar and couldn't help but sigh.

As the fights began to end the victorious ones would come up to him and assume winners pose and he would catch it one by one. Now he had a single poke ball left. A Chespin finished his fight and marched up happily then looked around triumphantly waiting to bask in the red light that was both his victory and the poke balls beam but it didn't come the caretaker seemed to be waiting for something so the Chespin simply tapped his clawed foot impatiently.

Above them a chirp broke through the air and he looked up to see a certain Chespin coming shooting down the irrigation system treating it more like a water slide. He shot by and was sent airborne he flew straight into a tree branch and disappeared into its leaves. The caretaker looked on curiously as his Skarmory kept its usual scowl.

The Chespin began to jump through the trees merrily swinging branch to branch until it was right on top of the Caretaker. With a final chirp he let go and landed with an oomph right on top of Skarmory's head.

The giant metal bird did not enjoy the passenger. As the bird flailed around the caretaker just laughed. Then after a while he finally grabbed the Chespin and held it up to eye level. Skarmory did not look amused and Kecil just rubbed the back of his cap and smiled.

The caretaker smiled back and caught the tiny Chespin in the final poke ball right then and there receiving a glare from Skarmory. He just laughed and threw his arm around the birds shoulder getting a peck in the face friendly but painful.

He was happy it had worked out the Professor would definitely be pleased with him and something told him this Chespin would make someone a very good partner.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Well hope you enjoyed it I liked writing it. As I said my take on Chespin also the title it has nothing to do with the race called Chespin or even my Chespin it was just the first the thing that came to mind. So yea I thought I did pretty good for knowing absolutely nothing about the new region or the Pokémon that inhabit it. Please review please.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


End file.
